Hallow
Appearance Tall and thin, with brown, shoulder-length, slightly curly hair, dark eyes, and lacey wings kept folded away under his elaborate, dragon hide vests and coats. His skin is an unnatural golden brown, resembling his cockroach form, and is thick and leathery to the touch. He usually dresses in dark colors, and is hardly ever seen without his cocky, impish smile. Personality He is conniving, deceitful and incredibly quick-thinking. He serves only himself and his wants, not loyal to anyone else. Those who know of him, know to fear him, and do not attempt to contact him unless they are truly desperate. His greatest trademark is his deals, which he will gladly make with anyone, promising them whatever they want...while he always gets the better end of the bargain. He will not outright lie about his deals, but he may twist words to his favor, or mislead you. He can either be someone's savior, or their downfall, and he really doesn't care which as long as he gets what he wants. However, if you are his enemy, you should run, because he plans for the long run, and while his actions may seem trivial at the moment, you can bet he has a plan you won't like. He is very intelligent and skilled with words. He also has some gifts with potions and poisons, as he studied the ancient, pre-Thystical magics and alchemy, and could arguably stand up to a Thystical if need be. Sometimes cocky or child-like in behavior, he is known for his temper and remembering the names of those who have wronged him. His closest relationships are deemed sometimes-allies, at best. Like a cockroach, he is very hard to kill. However, around his new servant, Frost, he sometimes seems a bit more mellow, often teasing her. History You'll find out.... Character Relationships [[Queen Sapphira Midwinter|'Queen Sapphira Midwinter']] They seem to have an odd relationship, both knowing they can gain from the other's help, but not exactly being civil all the time. Hallow, at least, seems to enjoy this, and the reactions he draws from the Queen. Lady Frost After a deal with her brother, Hallow now has Frost as his personal servant. Despite what he'd have you believe, he's growing quite attached to her. WiP Lord Spruce He doesn't really care for the man, which is a bit surprising, considering Spruce is the reason he got his servant. WiP Lord Root Helped him mess with Avalon's memory, only to agree to help Alaska fix it behind Root's back...for a price. WiP Eve WiP Quotes "Well, well, well! Trouble in frozen paradise? If you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be happy to volunteer anyone else. You know how dragon-hide stains." Trivia * Hallow has nightmares that keep him awake, so he uses a sleeping potion every night * Hallow often has personality flips, going from calm and sly, to childish and energetic, to dangerous and dark, sometimes without warning * There is a sleeping, 10-year-old girl in his attic who never wakes up. He goes and speaks to her every night and never lets anyone near her. He says her name is Eve * He can read many old languages * He collects ancient Thystical books. These books posses a dark presence, one which seems to also reside in Hallow's mind, and which may be the cause of his odd personality flips * Eve's name is a joke on Andalite's part. (All-Hallow's Eve...get it? XD) g1044.png|Traced by Andalite image313.png|Drawn by Andalite G252.png|Hallow Aesthetic Category:Male Category:Shapeshift Category:Summer Category:Autumn Category:Peasant